ponyvania_order_of_equestriafandomcom-20200216-history
Sidequest
To see Zecora's Quests, please visit Zecora's Tree#Quest List. Sidequests are alternative objectives in Ponyvania. All of them are missable. Any missed quests cannot be completed until New Game + is added in a future update. The Order There are several items and skills obtainable only at certain points of the story. Luna's Supplies Before the player head to the next stage, if they talk to Luna, she will offer them specified item. The item includes: * Celer Immutatio - after Intro stage * $800 - after Everfree Forest * Felicem Fio - after Froggy Bottom Bogg * Rapidius Fio - after Cloudsdale Twisted Horn After Ghastly Gorge, Luna doesn't have anything more to offer you other than her words of advice and encouragement. However, the Twisted Horn will be waiting for you in The Order, up in Celestia's throne room... a possible clue to a visitor that had made an appearance there in between your most recent escapades. If you don't collect this strange item before finishing the Appaloosan Mines, it will be gone for good. One-way Stages Every sidequest in a one-way stage must be done during the first time entering the stage. Whenever you get some form of tragic ending for a stage, it's safe to assume its sidequest is failed. Completing all sidequests under this section is the requirement to enter Realm of Chaos. Cloudsdale Have Derpy Hooves rescue you no more than three times, and don't eat the muffin in the second half of the stage. The rescues are counted whenever you reach a checkpoint and are NOT reset when you reach the second half of the stage. ;Reward :Being able to return to Cloudsdale. Ghastly Gorge Acquire all herbs and give them to the wounded soldiers. For the last one, you will find the herb at the end of the screen and have to go back to the start of the screen to give it to him. ;Reward :Training Halls becomes accessible. Appaloosan Mines Find and release all three Cutie Mark Crusaders (in chronical order): *Sweetie Belle is found in the first half of the stage, trapped behind stone. You should be able to see her easily, you need to activate 2 switches to release her. *Apple Bloom is found in the second half of the stage in a breakable wall at the very left. *Scootaloo is found in the boss area. Destroy the right-most of the web sacks in order to release her. This can be done before retrieving the Element after defeating the boss. ;Reward :Skeleton Cave becomes accessible. Manehattan Before you embark on your mission, talk to Zecora to obtain the Holy Glasses. If you wear these in Manehattan, you can see purple Will-O-Wisps. Destroy all of them to complete the quest. ;Reward :Zecora's Tree becomes accessible, as well as Zecora's quests. Canterlot Castle Two sidequests in the Castle are mandatory to complete in order to enter the Realm of Chaos and achieve the good ending to the game: * Locate and assist Trixie 3 times at some point before battling her in the Clock Tower * Avoid killing Nightmare Moon when you have to fight her Obtaining the Dark Horn and Alicorn Amulet are purely optional. Dark Horn Beat King Sombra in under 2 minutes or on Level 26 or lower (confirmed by ziggylung). Alternatively, you can equip Hero's Armor and just beat him - without any healing, that is!(confirmed by ziggylung). Nightmare Moon (Luna) When fighting Nightmare Moon, she will change to Bloodmoon mode when her HP gets low, raising her damage. To complete the quest, the player must avoid defeating her and survive till all 4 stars around her disappear. Trixie Alicorn Amulet Beat Trixie in under 2 minutes or on Level 30 or lower (confirmed by ziggylung). You can also get it by defeating her without healing and having the autograph equipped for the duration of the fight. (confirmed by ziggylung). Fulfilling her demands After you got the Jewel of Open you can find Trixie in a small room. She will demand a Water of Life. Afterwards, she will offer the player her services in melding some items to craft new ones. She will be found in two other rooms, demanding bits and experience. New items will be added to the list of crafts she can forge from your inventory.Category:Content